


An AllSpark Wish

by MissSparkles, Primus_child



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: AU. Slaving away in a cruel hard world ruled by a tyrant, our favourite Seeker Trine struggle to make ends meet. But when Skywarp becomes dangerously ill, their only hope lies in the mysterious AllSpark that grants a single Wish. But time with running out, can they succeed? Read on to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old story from fanfiction but a completed one, which is good. Originally written as a request  
There aren't any factions in this story, it's more the haves and the have nots. As the story goes on, various familiar characters will pop up, in different roles in society. 
> 
> Sadly, I can never think what to put for tags, I'll update as I post.i
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment.

Cybertron.

Thundercracker wearily trudged home from work, too tired even to fly. He’d just completed another monotonous and back breaking work cycle and he still had four block to go before he arrived home. He knew Skywarp would probably be home by now but Starscream wouldn’t be. His younger brother worked the graveyard shift at a laboratory which also doubled as a morgue. He cleaned up after the workers and generally manned the building. Essentially guard and janitor duty.

Thundercracker sighed, it was such a waste.

When they were younger, when things had been better, Starscream had been top of his class. If they hadn’t all been forced to leave school early after their Creator’s deaths, Starscream could have gone to higher education. And maybe even have become a scientist.

His dream had been to become a deep space explorer.

Thundercracker sighed again. They’d all had dreams.

Skywarp had wanted to be an aerial dancer, performing to large crowds with bright light displays. Instead, he flew around picking up waste and litter for a mere pittance.

The youngest brother often suffered from processor aches as he ended each work cycle shovelling the rubbish he’d picked up into huge vats. And then tipped those vats, when full, into large smelting pits. This was used to fuel several factories and housing estates.

Thundercracker wished his little brother didn’t have to work in such a dirty, Sparkless job. But at least, he could spend a good portion of the day cycle flying so it wasn’t all bad. Plus waste pickers were given an added cube of Energon so they could sustain themselves flying throughout the day.

Not that it was much, the lowest Grade there was and only just sustaining them. They could not indulge in any aerial antics that didn’t involve picking up trash, they just didn’t have the energy.

Thundercracker was glad his brother didn’t work like a drone like he did. He worked in a large factory with many other transformers, ground pounders and flyers. It was heavy, dirty work that involved long boring hours doing the same thing over and over again.

There were no real skills gained, just the ability to work with blank minds. Thundercracker tried to keep his processor from slowing down by spending a little bit of time each morning and evening doing maths problems. It helped, somewhat, but he could never spend long on it since he was always so tired.

But at least they had each other and that was all that mattered.

In order to save credits for heating, they all slept in one berth, covered by numerous thermal blankets. Skywarp saved some of the rubbish he collected to patch up any cracks that appeared in the walls. Since all their credits went on Energon, which cost more than it had when they were younger, they couldn’t buy themselves treats. They couldn’t go out, meet Femmes or anything like that.

Chances of starting their own family were less than zero. Even if they somehow managed to meet someone, how were they meant to support their mate let alone Sparklings?

The ruler of Cybertron had decreed a law that stated when a Femme Bonded, she could no longer work. She also had to produce a Sparkling as soon as possible. If she did within a Stellar Cycle of Bonding, the couple were presented with a full cube of Energon. 

Galvatron wanted to ensure that the population stayed steady.

But most of those Sparklings didn’t have much of a future. Only getting the most basic education, then they left their learning Centres as soon as possible to work. They needed to, to support their families and survive. And the law didn't even make sense, Mechs could produce sparklings as well, it was just femmes on average found it easier to create a newspark. But Galvatron had it in his processor that femmes must raise sparklings so that was the reality a femme found herself in if she wanted sparklings. It didn't matter if her job was better paying than her mates, she still had to quit it.

Thundercracker tried to push these depressing thoughts out of his mind, it wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on them.

He finally arrived home and entered the old building that housed several apartments. The place stank of spilled oil and trans-fluid and there were often CyberRats. The building was in serious need of repair and the single lift didn’t work. Thundercracker would have to use the broken rickety old stairs that led all the way to the top where his apartment was.

The first apartment he passed was dark and silent, the two Mechs that lived there were probably still asleep. Thundercracker knew they worked awful hours during the night cycle. He thought their names were Trailblazer and Windcharger.

The second apartment was dimly lit and belonged to a young couple. Thundercracker didn’t know their names but knew the Femme was carrying their first child. He silently wished them luck.

The third apartment was dark but the sound of grunts, moans and thuds could be heard. A widowed Femme with two Younglings and a Sparkling lived there. She sold interface for credits in order to make ends meet, meaning strange Mechs came to her apartment every night cycle. He didn't like to think about her children and what they might have seen.

He didn’t know much about the Mech that lived in the fourth apartment but there always seemed to be a strange small coming from it. There was a sickly sweet smell coming from it right now and Thundercracker suspected that the reclusive Mech produced narcotics. Produced and then sold them to bots who desperately wanted to escape their miserable existence.

Thundercracker hoped he and his brothers were never sucked into that world. If they spent their credits on narcotics, they wouldn’t have any for Energon. And if they didn’t consume Energon, their health would suffer and they’d be unable to work. And thus earn fewer credits which would probably see them thrown out on the streets to beg for money to spend on more drugs.

The filth apartment was open and empty. The Mechs who’d lived there, Astrotrain and Bliztwing, had been thugs who’d terrorised the surrounding area. They’d finally been arrested and were now doing hard time in Kaon Prison. But everyone knew that once they were out, they’d be back and harder than ever.

And finally, at the sixth and last apartment, Thundercracker had reached home. There were three rooms in total in the shared apartment, a living area where they also stored their hard earned Energon. Then there was a tiny wash room that basically contained a shower and a cabinet filled with odds and ends. And finally at the back, there was their bedroom with its single berth large enough for three Seekers.

In fact, it was _two_ berths that had been shoved together, and piled with blankets. This room also contained most of their merger passions which made the room cosy rather than cramped. It helped keep the heat in too.

Thundercracker first went to the storage tank that contained their Energon, keeping it fresh and at the right consistency. Thundercracker was quite proud of it, he and Starscream had worked on it so that it performed much better than it was meant to. He poured himself a cube, slowly sipping it. Tomorrow, he’d need to top it up with the credits he’d earned. He’d need to do that after his work cycle of course, he didn’t like getting up earlier than necessary, he really needed his recharge.

He knew Starscream would be topping up tonight once he got home, Skywarp had topped up yesterday. This was why it was vital that none of them missed any work, they were paid on different cycles. The Energon in the tank was soon consumed and needed to be topped up as often as was physically possible.

He wondered if Warp had eaten, the youngest Seeker tended to just go straight to berth after getting home.

“Warp, you awake?” he called as he headed to their bedroom.

Sure enough, when he entered, there was a Seeker shaped lump under all the blankets. This made Thundercracker chuckle, his little brother was so cute when he was asleep. He somehow slept in the oddest positions, his best involved sticking his aft up in the air.

“Warp, come on wake up, you need Energon,” Thundercracker said gently as he went over to the berth.

But as he started to peel away the blankets, his Spark temperature suddenly plummeted. The sheets were soaking wet with sweat and as he pulled the covers back, he was met with a horrible sight.

There his brother lay, curled up and in the throes of fever. His whole body was secreting coolant and also shaking violently. His denta chattered as though he was freezing cold but heat was radiating off him.

“Warp,” Thundercracker yelled in alarm and his brother’s bleary red optics looked up at him.

“TC,” he croaked. “I don’t feel well.”

His brother was sick, very sick. And when you got sick in this part of Cybertron, chances were, you wouldn’t get better. If Thundercracker and Starscream didn’t act fast, they could lose their little brother Skywarp _permanently._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Thundercracker stood frozen in horror as he stared at his shaking brother. For a moment, he couldn’t think, couldn’t _do_ anything. His little brother couldn’t die, he was so full of life, this wasn’t happening.

And then he snapped himself back to reality and quickly took hold of Skywarp’s shoulders.

“Warp, have you eaten this evening? Please Warp, I need to know.”

He gripped his brother’s shoulders, it was vital he know. If his brother had eaten, he couldn’t give his more as they just didn’t have enough. The reality of their miserable situation washed over him but he quickly shared it aside.

“Uh, yeah, I ate,” Skywarp said blearily. “Felt so achy, thought it was hunger.”

Poor Warp had probably worked half the day cycle like this. There had been nothing wrong with him last night so at least he’d had a good night’s recharge. But had he set off to work ill, he went much earlier than his two older brothers.

“Oh Warp,” he said softly as he allowed the purple Seeker to sink back onto the berth.

While Starscream was still at work, he couldn’t do much, he just didn’t know enough. However, he would do his best to ensure Warp was as comfortable as possible. Patting Warp’s head, he said softly.

“I’ll be back in a moment, Warp, just hang in there.”

Skywarp merely mumbled and clutched at a blanket. Thundercracker sighed before turning and heading for the living room. There, he found a clean container and a couple of wash cloths.

He then squeezed into the wash room and filled up the container with ice cold water. After dropping the wash cloths into it, he then lifted the sloshing container and carried it through to his brother.

Later that evening.

When Starscream arrived home, he didn’t realise anything was wrong. He poured himself a cube of Energon, having first topped up the dispenser and collapsed onto their old, worn out couch. He sipped his drink slowly, trying not to dwell on the awful work cycle he’d had.

Several disgusting fluids and chemicals had been spilled in one of the labs and he’d been the one to clean them up. It was horrible, degrading work but that was what he was paid to do. Sometime, he’d sneak looks at data pads the scientists left lying around. He’d devour their words, retaining and sorting everything. One day, he told himself, he’d be one of them. He would study, write articles, discover new things and all sorts of wonderful things.

He knew the chances of this actually happening were slim to none but it didn’t stop him dreaming.

After he had finished his cube, he went through to the wash room. He did his best to rid himself of the stink that still clung to him. The lab did have a chemical shower but it never seemed enough. Of course, the scientists and even their assistants had access to better facilities. They were able to properly clean themselves, they never looked grubby or smelled funny. What he’s give to be like that.

A thought suddenly struck him as lute warm water hit his frame. He hadn’t seen or heard anything from his brothers. They must be asleep, he mused, his own tiredness suddenly washing over him.

He smiled, he’d just slip into bed with them and snuggle up. So after he’d cleaned and dried himself, he went through to the bedroom.

And stopped dead at the sight that met his optics.

There was Skywarp, softly groaning as he lay spreadeagled on the berth. Thundercracker was bending over him, applying damp cloths to his brother’s body. The poor purple and black Seeker seemed to be burning up.

“Skywarp!” Starscream cried, rushing over to the berth and falling to his knees beside it. “What happened?”

“I found him like this,” Thundercracker said miserably. “He’s been ill all day, but he still went into work. I think that made whatever’s wrong with him worse.”

“Those damn smelting pits,” Starscream cursed, reaching over and touching Skywarp’s chest.

His fingers burned as they touched the hot metal and he pulled them away.

“He’s got a fever,” Starscream whispered before jumping to his feet. “Thundercracker, we have to cool him down properly, we need to put him under cold water.”

“I didn’t want to move him,” Thundercracker muttered as he also stood up.

“I know,” Starscream said as together, they lifted their younger brother up and carried him away.

They made it to the shower room, though it was a very tight squeeze for all three of them. They supported their limp brother as he was thrust under the freezing water.

“Ahhh,” he cried out, jerking as the water hit his hot armour but was too weak to struggle.

Eventually, they got his temperature down and were able to return him to their berth. He fell asleep instantly as they flopped down beside him but they couldn’t sleep. Instead, they sat up in bed, gently stroking their brother’s hand. And pondering their next move.

“What are we going to do?” Thundercracker asked softly, looking at Starscream. “None of us have ever been this ill before.”

Starscream nodded, his brow furrowed with worry.

“He needs medicine,” he said firmly. “He has a virus, one that seems to be ravaging his systems.”

His scarlet red optics found his brother’s and they were live with worry and fear.

“TC,” he began tremulously. “This isn’t something that will go away on it’s own. I’m afraid that without an anti-virus, he’ll....”

He couldn’t finish that sentence, but the tears running down his face did that. Thundercracker reached over and gripped his hand.

“We’ll get him his medicine, Star.”

“You don’t understand,” Starscream said tenderly. “The type of Medicine we’re talking about costs credits, more than we have.”

“Then we’ll earn and save up credits,” Thundercracker said fiercely. “We’ll do whatever it takes, we’re not going to lose him.”

Starscream gave a small smile at the look of determination in Thundercracker’s optics. He then nodded.

“Your right, we can do this,” he said softly, his voice nonetheless full of conviction. “But it’s going to need some careful planning.”

Thundercracker laughed.

“Then it’s just as well we’ve got you, little brother.”

A few cycles later.

Starscream moaned softly as he trudged up the long flight of stairs. His whole body ached all over, and his tank rumbled. He wished so much that he could at least have his normal portion of Energon but knew it wasn’t possible.

He and Thundercracker were saving just about every credit they could until their next payday in order to buy Warp his medicine. And this meant having to survive on rations of Energon.

The night Skywarp had first become ill, he and Thundercracker had planned it all out. Starscream had used one of his precious _‘off days’ _to replace Skywarp for the cycle at his work place. He’d done this because Skywarp was getting paid that day and it meant they could top up their Energon supply.

It needed to be topped up because it had to last them until Skywarp’s medicine was bought.

In the meantime, he and Thundercracker had to survive on half portions, meaning instead of two cubes a day, they were down to one. This didn’t apply to Skywarp, the poor Seeker needed his strength to stave off the effects of the virus.

Because already, the signs of a system shut down were beginning to show.

Skywarp couldn’t even leave his berth, he was growing so weak. They had to keep bringing his fever down which would go and then reappear later on. The strain of starvation, extra work and worry were starting to take their toll on the two loyal brothers. But they stuck it out, nothing was going to stop them curing their brother, nothing.

“I didn’t know you worked this late?”

Starscream glanced up to see the drug dealer, Wheeljack watching him as he leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

“I’m....working over time,” Starscream panted, still trying to summon the energy to walk up the stairs.

Wheeljack cocked his head to one side, considering the Seeker.

“Why ya working so hard?” he asked curiously. “I thought you guys were doing okay.”

“We were,” Starscream muttered as Wheeljack continued to stare.

Finally, his temper got the better of him and he snapped

“If you must know, Skywarp is seriously ill and if we don’t get him the medicine he needs, he’ll....”

He broke off with a sob, he couldn’t bear to finish that sentence.

“Oh,” Wheeljack now said, fins flashing slightly. “I’m sorry.”

He paused, apparently thinking something over.

“Ya know, if ya needs credits,” he said slowly. “I got a couple of things need doing, and I’d pay.”

As Starscream looked at him, he coughed and said.

“Well, ain’t so much what I need done, as what I actually _need. _And you work in that big laboratory, don’t ya?”

Starscream stared at him.

“You....want me to steal for you?”

“No, no, no,” Wheeljack said, holding up his hands as though that was the last thing on his mind. “Not stealing, just....borrowing a few chemicals and compounds.”

Wheeljack shrugged.

“I’m er..._working_ on a new formula and some of the stuff I need’s pretty hard to come by.”

He squinted at Starscream.

“So what do ya say? I’ll even throw in some sedatives and painkillers for your brother.”

If it had been any other time, Starscream would have told him where to get off. He agreed with Thundercracker that the narcotics trade was a loathsome one. But he was so tired, so sore and so.....desperate.

“Just tell me what you need,” he said softly. “And I’ll get it.”

Wheeljack fins flashed, a sign that he was smiling.

“Good to do business with you Starscream,” he said happily. “Very good indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from the film Brother Bear, hope it works for everyone. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter several years ago, got more religiosity than I'd write now that's for sure. For the purposes of this story it works, since magic is real in it. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

Thundercracker was walking along the filthy streets, the same ones he always walked. But this time, he had a purpose in mind. After so many cycles of overtime, little Energon and worry, they had finally done it.

They had saved enough credits to buy the medicine that would save Skywarp.

He had just received their saved up credits from Starscream, who had contributed the last lot before collapsing next to Skywarp, exhausted. It hurt his Spark to see both his brothers like this, but hopefully, things could soon get back to the way they were. With Skywarp better, they could all be earning again and back to eating proper Energon, not rations.

All he had to do was make his way to a clinic run by a Medic named Ratchet. This Medic was very competent but didn’t charge as high as the others. Still, he had to set certain prices, it was the law. And the medicine Skywarp needed wasn’t cheap. They had used this clinic for a few issues they'd had in the past and he always did an excellent job.

But as he rounded a corner, someone smashed into him. He fell heavily onto the ground and before he could do anything, was set upon. Punches and blows rained down on him as he instinctively curled into a ball to protect himself.

“He got anything on him?” a voice above him asked as he was pinned down.

“Check his sub space.”

His sub space was forced to reject its contents and his precious credits littered the ground. With a whoop, his attackers quickly gathered them up, still kicking and punching him. He couldn’t do anything to stop them from taking everything he had.

When they were finished, he could only just raise his head to see a bright red Mech running after a yellow one and a grounder with door wings. They were all laughing but the red one glanced back at Thundercracker and sneered.

“Thanks for the tip, hotshot,”

Their laughter died away as they hurried away from the scene. It didn’t do to linger when you had credits.

He lay in the dirt, not moving an inch. He wasn’t badly hurt, physically, he could easily get up. But he had no will power to do such an act, it was all he could do to stop himself crying.

After all their hard work, after all the sacrifices.....it had all been for nothing.

He’d done slave hours at that factory, sustaining injuries because he was so exhausted. Starscream had resorted to stealing from his lab to earn a few credits from that drug dealer. And all the time, Skywarp had wasted away, growing oh so weak.

“S-Skywarp,” he whispered as he thought of his baby brother, waiting for him to bring the miracle that would cure him.

Except Thundercracker had no miracle, he just had a few dents to show for all their trouble. Even if they worked nonstop, there was no way they could earn the credits in time to save Skywarp’s life.

Skywarp, the light in his and Starscream’s dark lives, was going to die. And he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Oh, oh, Primus,” he gasped as he broke down at last, tears bursting from his optics.

Skywarp would waste away, the spark of hope gone from his optics, and they’d be forced to watch each agonising step. And with their little brother gone, they would soon be gone to for they couldn’t exist without their cheery sibling, who always knew how to cheer them up.

Thundercracker sobbed brokenly for who knows how long, he just lay there as time ticked by. But finally, he sat up to draw his knees up to his chest, hugging his weak body to himself. He glanced up at the sky where the stars twinkled despite the airs smog.

Two particularly bright stars caught his attention, they were almost bright yellow and very close together. Almost like optics.

He gave a hysterical chuckle. His mother had always told him and his brothers that those two stars were Primus’s optics looking down on Cybertron so that he could watch over his children. And that if you spoke to him, he wouldn’t only hear, he’d see.

So Thundercracker did something he had never done before.

He uncurled himself, then shifted his body so that now he was on his knees. He stared up at those two bright stars as his hands came together in a show of humility. He summoned up everything his Spark had to offer, all the love he had for his little family and spoke.

“Primus, if you can hear me, please listen.”

He explained about his brother and he would die soon if nothing was done. He prayed as he had never prayed before, for something, for anything that would save Skywarp.

He prayed for a miracle.

“Dear Primus, if you grant me nothing else, please grant me this. Give me a way to save my brother, anyway.”

It briefly crossed his mind that he would not kill or hurt an innocent in order to do this, but he didn’t dwell on this. Now wasn’t the time for petty details.

“Please, please Primus,” he begged finally, bowing his head as tears run down his face.

“Save my beloved brother.”

For a long moment he knelt there as a soft breeze brushed against his cheek. But there was no reply, no sign that Primus had heard, or indeed listened. Thundercracker felt like he was about to give up all hope when he heard a sound.

Looking up, he was surprised to see an ancient looking Mech walking over to him. The Mech was coloured a royal red and purple colour and had a long beard. Thundercracker was confused, this Mech didn’t look like he belonged here.

“C-can I help you?” he asked politely though his voice cracked from all the sobbing he’d done.

“Actually, I think _I_ may be able to help you, _Thundercracker,”_ the old Mech said gently.

Thundercracker stared at him, his mouth open. And then reality sunk in and he said bitterly.

“How? Can you change time so that I don’t run into those thugs? Or maybe you have the medicine I need right there, in your sub space?”

“I’m afraid not,” was the reply.

Thundercracker stared up at the old, smiling Mech. Then he hung his head.

“It’s hopeless,” he whispered softly.

There was no answer to this statement or so the blue Seeker thought. But as he knelt there, covered in mud and gore, he became aware of a soft whispering. He slowly opened his optics and raised his head.

And gasped at what he saw.

There was a strange bright light in the sky, bright blue in colour. It was so bright, the buildings all around him seemed to disappear as though he had been transported to another dimension. And then tendrils appeared and started to twist their way down to him.

He was so startled, he moved away from them as they formed a sort of waterfall. Soft voices could be dimly heard coming from inside it which utterly stumped him. What was going on?

The strange Mech was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn’t ask him what was going on.

Slowly, he reached forward, drawn to this light and yet afraid. What would happen if he touched it, he could feel the power coming from it, like cold fire.

His hand jerked back from it briefly as the whispers seemed to grow louder but then he plunged his fingers into it.

The world exploded into bright light, he was surrounded by it, utterly surrounded. He twisted wildly, trying to escape but then froze. The whispers had become a voice and he could hear clearly what it was saying.

_“Come with me, I'll take you now,”_

_“To a place that you fear,”_

_“For no reason why,”_

_“Your heart has turned away from me,”_

_“And I will make you understand,”_

Understand? What was that suppose to mean, what didn’t he understand? Who was speaking to him and why couldn’t he see them?

He spun slowly in this ball of bright light, suspended as though by invisible threads

_“Everything will become clear to you,”_

_“When you see things through,”_

_“Another's eyes,”_

_“Everything will become clear to you,”_

_“Whatever's meant for you, you will find,”_

He gasped as images of his Creators briefly appeared, swirling around him, smiling before disappearing. He didn’t have a chance to call out to them as suddenly his smiling brothers appeared.

“Skywarp, Starscream,” he called out but they didn’t answer him, just smiled.

They started to draw away from each other, and he cried out, was he about to lose them? No, that couldn’t happen, he wouldn’t let them be broken up like this, he would fight with everything he had.

He tried to struggle forward but it didn’t do any good. He even tried swimming motions but they did little good. And still they drifted apart.

“No, no,” he yelled. “Come back, please, I love you.”

And then they were back together in a flash before disappearing in a burst of light.

_“Come with me, I'll take you there,”_

_“To a place where you'll see,”_

_“Everything you need to be the one,”_

_“You need to be,”_

_“And all of those things that you feared,”_

_“Will disappear from you in time,”_

_“Everything will become clear to you,”_

_He now _seemed to flying, up into space where he’d never been before and away from Cybertron. The stars shone so brightly here and he marvelled at their beauty. But he had no time to look properly as suddenly, they were nearing a planet that shone with bright colours.

He blinked and he was through the planet’s hemisphere and heading straight for the ground. He tried to stop himself from smashing into the ground but it wasn’t necessary as he was abruptly straightened so that he was flying along, above the ground. He stared down at the exotic landscape, filled with strange plants and probably creatures. He had never seen so many colours, back home there was seemingly only grey and black.

But now he was coming up to a plateau on which there was a large building. It reminded him of the ancient temples back on Cybertron. Now he was going at its steps and in no time at all, was at the entrance.

_“When you see things through,”_

_“Another's eyes,”_

The light was fading and he was slowly floating back to the ground. The voice was still strong but he sensed that it was nearing its end.

_“Everything will become clear to you,”_

_“Whatever's meant for you, you will find,”_

He was back on Cybertron lying on the dirty cold ground, staring up at the twinkling twin stars that reminded him of Primus’s optics. The elderly Mech was standing to one side, smiling gently. As Thundercracker turned his head to look at him, he bent and offered a hand.

“Up you get son,” he said with a small smile and Thundercracker accepted.

The blue Seeker stared back up at the sky, searching for any sign that the bright light had been there. But there was nothing, not even a glint. And what really got the Seeker was that no one else seemed to have noticed, something like this would surely have attracted crowds.

“Only you could see this, Thundercracker,” the Mech said gently as though he’d read Thundercracker’s thoughts.

Thundercracker stared at him.

“What.....what was all that?”

The old Mech smiled.

“You could call it an answer to your prayers, you’re being offered a chance to save your brother.”

“What kind of chance?” Thundercracker asked, even as his Spark leapt at the possibility.

“The place you were shown was a temple on a planet not too far from here,” was the reply he got.

“It is the Temple of the AllSpark, an ancient and powerful artefact with the power to grant your Spark’s deepest desire.”

“Are you serious?” Thundercracker said, optics wide. “This...AllSpark can cure Warp?”

“It certainly can, if that is what you most desire, and if you get there in time.”

“What do you mean by that?”

The strange Mech smiled slightly before saying.

“You see, the AllSpark only grants a single wish at a certain time. And that time draws very near, my young friend. You must get there before the time runs out otherwise you will have lost your only chance.”

Thundercracker ran a hand over his forehead, rubbing hard.

“But, how will we get there, we’ve no credits?”

“I have a feeling your brother Starscream can help you there,” the elder replied with a wider smile.

Thundercracker nodded distractedly.

“How......long do we have?”

“Only seven solar cycles,” the old Mech said sadly. “After that, the AllSpark will close its self up and not work for anyone, no matter their intentions.”

“Seven Cycles?” Thundercracker repeated. “Primus, I-I’m not sure if Warp can last that long.”

“He will last,” the other Mech replied firmly. “But it will be a close thing, you will have to put everything you have into this for it will test you.”

“I’ll do anything for my family,” Thundercracker said firmly.

“Good lad,” the Mech smiled before handing him a data crystal. “This will help you on your journey, use it well.”

“I will,” Thundercracker said softly as he took it before tucking it into sub space. 

“But who are.....?”

But the old Mech had disappeared. Thundercracker was left standing, his aches and hunger strangely healed, a data crystal in one hand. And small amounts of burning hope in his Spark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter to cheer everyone up. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Thundercracker walked home in a complete daze the data crystal clutched tightly in one hand. He simply could not believe what had just happened, it had been so surreal, so...._incredible._

His systems were buzzing, not just because he’d seemingly had the first decent meal in a long time, but because of his emotions. He’d gone from happy to utter despair and then to overwhelming hope. He almost couldn’t stand, his limbs were shaking so much thanks to the emotional upheavals he’d undergone.

“Primus,” he muttered softly as he hurried along, he needed to keep moving so that he didn’t collapse.

He only dimly wondered what Starscream was going to say, he was on fire to get home and see his beloved brothers again. So he lightly jogged, his previous aches and pains gone, for now at least. Soon, he had reached the right street and was right outside the apartment block. He hurried inside and up the crumbling stairs, taking two at a time. He didn’t stop until he was right at the top.

He stood posed outside the door to their apartment. The next while was not going to be easy, he had lost Skywarp’s precious medicine, the thing they had worked so hard to earn. In a few, brutal moments, their hard work had gone up in smoke, mostly likely to be used on illegal High Grade.

But the moment could not be prolonged so with a heavy sigh, he unlocked the door and entered.

“Thundercracker!”

He heard the cry and gave a small, sad smile as Starscream came rushing over to him. He was swept up into a tight hug by his younger brother and he hugged back, grief and hope threatening to overcome him again.

“Thank Primus, you were so long,” Starscream finally said, releasing him only to grin into his brother’s face. “Were you forced to wait long for it?”

“A little,” Thundercracker admitted, the medic had been very busy but had got to the blue Seeker as quickly as he could.

“Ah well, never mind, at least your here,” Starscream continued, still smiling. “If you just give it to me, I’ll give it to Warp while you have a nice lie down.....”

But then his voice trailed away as his brothere looked serious and sad.

“There is no medicine, Starscream,” Thundercracker said gently, knowing it was better not to sugar coat it.

“I...I don’t understand,” Starscream said slowly, the smile fading fast from his face. “Did Ratchet not have any? Must we save up some more?”

“No, he had it alright,” Thundercracker said bitterly. “And I bought it with the credits we had and I was taking it home. But....”

He stopped, his voice nearly cracking before he composed himself. He said in a voice that only shook a little bit.

“I was attacked, Starscream, by some young thugs.”

“And?” Starscream whispered, his voice almost a hiss of dread and suspicion.

“They took it all,” Thundercracker whispered, his Spark aching with regret and pain.

“No,” Starscream said, his voice so quiet, the blue Seeker barely heard him.

Starscream took a step back from his brother, shaking his head, unable to believe what he’d just heard.

“I’m so sorry, Star,” Thundercracker said as tears started to fall from his face.

Tears were falling down Starscream’s face but he didn’t notice. He took another step back.

“All our hard work,”

“I know,”

“All the hours, the extra time,”

“I’m sorry,”

“I stole things,”

“Starscream...,”

**_“ALL FOR NOTHING!” _**Starscream howled, smacking his fists off both sides of his head.

He screamed in absolute rage about all he had done, all he had sacrificed to save their brother. He punched the wall, he jumped up and down, ranting all the time about how unfair it was. But Thundercracker knew why Starscream was being like this and it had nothing to do with selfishness.

He had put his Spark into working hard enough to buy Warp his medicine and it had all been for nought. He thought their brother would die, slowly and painfully and that there was nothing they could do about it.

Before his young brother could injure himself further, Thundercracker had seized hold of him and held him tight. Starscream struggled violently, still screaming.

“Let me go, let me go.”

“I can’t,” Thundercracker sobbed, holding his brother close. “I don’t want two hurt brothers.”

“Oh, oh, Primus,” Starscream gasped, now sobbing into Thundercracker’s arms.

“Shh, shh,” Thundercracker said softly, stroking his wings gently, comforting the red Seeker. “All hope isn’t lost, yet.”

“How can you say that?” Starscream gasped. “We have nothing left....,”

“We have hope,” Thundercracker said firmly. “And something more, a chance to save Skywarp.”

“But how....?”

“I had a vision, a gift from Primus,” Thundercracker said quietly and Starscream pushed himself back so he could stare disbelievingly into his brother’s face.

“From Primus?”

“I know how it sounds,” Thundercracker said with a chuckle. “But it’s true, I prayed to him, poured my Spark out to him and he answered.”

He held up the crystal he had nearly forgotten about.

“This will lead us to the cure for Skywarp.”

Starscream reached out a hand, still looking like he thought his brother was crazy and touched the crystal. And gasped in shock.

A glow illuminated his body, a bright blue light that blinded Thundercracker for a moment. When he recovered, he saw Starscream now holding the crystal, staring as though he couldn’t believe it.

“I.......I don’t feel hungry anymore,” he whispered.

“It healed me too,” Thundercracker said earnestly.

Starscream suddenly looked very hopeful.

“Do you think....?”

“No Starscream, it can’t cure Skywarp,” Thundercracker said sadly, shaking his head. “It can probably give his energy levels a boost but his strength will still drain away. No, this crystals true purpose is to take us to the Temple of the AllSpark.”

He explained what he had been shown and told.

“So you see, we must get there somehow.”

“But, but surely it is so far away?” Starscream said as Thundercracker shook his head. “It’s not that far, it would only take maybe a cycle or two, if we find transport.”

“I don’t know,” Starscream said softly. “We...none of us has ever left Cybertron.”

Thundercracker gave a humourless chuckle.

“You make it sound as though none of us could bear to leave our world. But oh Starscream, it has changed so much, and not for the better.”

“What is there truly for us here?” Thundercracker questioned softly. “Apart from each other.”

He sighed and then chuckled.

“It’s funny how I never thought of this before, leaving Cybertron. But now I would seriously consider it.”

“But where would we go, what would we do?” Starscream asked, his face a mask of confusion and wonder.

“Where ever we wanted,” Thundercracker said, his optics shining. “I know it’s always been your dream to reach out and truly touch the stars, this is your chance to do that. Think about it Starscream, seeing new worlds, meeting new people,”

Starscream thought about it carefully and slowly an expression of excitement spread across his face. Next to his dream of studying as a proper scientist, he had always wanted to do space travel, any kind of space travel, even deep.

What places they could visit, discover. They could find worlds that were purely organic and learn how some species thrived. And he’d have his two brothers by his side, to share in it all.

But then he remembered Warp and his dreams crumbled.

“Warp,” he said in a horse voice. “We have to save Warp first, before we can dream.”

“That we do,” Thundercracker said fiercely. “And we will.”

“I-I’m scared, TC,” Starscream suddenly said, hugging Thundercracker tightly as he buried his face into his brother’s chassis.

“I am too,” Thundercracker said softly. “But I believe we can do this, for Warp, our dearest brother, we _can_ do this.”

“Do you know how we can get there Starscream?” Thundercracker now asked. “Because I don’t.”

He paused and then said softly.

“The old Mech said you would have a way.”

Starscream thought about this and then he slowly said.

“I......think I know of a way. You see, I have a friend, he does slag work like me when he could be so much more. Anyway, his form is that of a Shuttle and if he was only fitted with the right equipment, he could make it into space.”

“He’s mostly used to either lift or transport heavy loads. But I talk to him, he has a brilliant mind and I know he’d give anything to leave this place.”

The next moment, Starscream found himself in an even bigger hug than he had been in before. His cheek was kissed and nuzzled as Thundercracker said.

“Oh my brother, I knew you’d find a way.”

“TC,” he said, slightly grumpily, he hated being treated like a Sparkling.

But his brother didn’t care and continued to do it. Finally he stopped and with a board smile on his face, said.

“You must talk to your friend tomorrow Starscream, see if he will help us. But be discreet, we don’t want everyone finding out about this.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Starscream said with a roll of his optics. “I’ll be careful.”

He now glanced at Thundercracker and said softly.

“But not tonight, let’s get to bed.”

“Alright,” Thundercracker nodded and the two Seekers stood up and made their way to their bedroom.

Skywarp was sleeping soundly under some blankets. They got in either side of him and snuggled up together. He sighed happily and murmured in his sleep as they held him close.

Their plan may have changed but their goal had not. One way or another, they would cure their brother.

Somehow.

.............

Starscream carefully moped the floor as a couple of the scientists poured over some data pads. They had already spilled some chemicals, and had mixed up the correct formula several times. How Starscream longed to set them right, he knew exactly where they’d gone wrong and even how they could improve it.

But of course, being a lowly janitor, he’d lose his job if he even tried so he held his glossia.

Besides, he had too much to worry about to be thinking about how unfair his life was. Skywarp had gotten even weaker during the night and they knew they were seriously running out of time. But actually what really made Starscream’s Spark ache was the unconditional faith their little brother was showing in them.

When they’d told him they didn’t have his medicine but instead had another plan, he’d smiled and told them he believed in them. And he truly did, he couldn’t fathom his brothers not solving this problem and saving his life. As far as he was concerned, his elder brothers could do anything.

He almost whimpered as he remembered this, the pressure was almost too much to bear. He just had to find a way off this planet and to the one they needed to get to. Once they were away, he wasn’t too worried about finding the planet, the coordinates were easy enough to understand.

He didn’t even think about what they’d actually do afterwards, all that mattered was curing Warp, future plans could wait.

“Frag it,” one of the scientists cursed as their mixture exploded, sending purple foam all over the table and onto the floor.

“You there,” he said, pointing at Starscream who looked up. “Clean that up. Come on, Pedago, let’s find Fiscal, we’re getting nowhere.”

His partner nodded, not even sparing a glance for Starscream as the two Mechs left the now stinking room whose air was heavy with toxic fumes.

Starscream sighed but quickly rummaged in his trolley and found the right chemical to neutralise the reaction that was still taking place. Sometime, he wondered if they deliberately left things this way so he’d be forced to clean up. And so they could gleam from his cleaning up what chemicals they should be using and improve whatever they were working on.

And if said experiments succeeded, take one hundred percent of the credit, without even throwing Starscream an Energon treat in gratitude.

Sometime, Starscream was tempted to give them the wrong one, leave them to mess up spectacularly but he somehow found the strength to resist this temptation. All it would bring him was a brief feeling of glee before he was thrown out on the streets with no job or recommendations. They might rely on him to a certain extent but in the end, he was utterly expendable.

And he had promised himself he would never become expendable, even if he had to swallow his pride every time they were rewarded. But by Primus, it was hard sometimes.

“Someday,” he murmured softly as he dutifully cleaned up, making everything as clean as it hard been before, not that it was much better.

They just didn’t have all the proper chemicals or equipment to keep this place spotless, merely presentable. You could still make out the various stains from experiments that just couldn’t be bleached away. All in all, a dirty, second rate little lab that was unlikely to ever amount to much.

But it was all Starscream had by way of a job and a chance to learn more, so he stayed and stuck at it.

But as he wiped away the last traces of the failed experiment, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps outside. He immediately paused, trying to identify who it was walking by. His Spark leapt as he realised it was the very Mech he’d been hoping to meet today, Skyfire the Shuttle.

But the footsteps were fading fast and he was still clutching his filthy cloth. Quickly chunking it into his trolley, he wheeled it around and hurried out into the corridor. He then pushed it along said corridor, hoping to catch up to Skyfire before he disappeared. Or he was told to get back to work.

He picked up a pace a bit, Skyfire seemed to be heading to the docking area, which meant he was either going to unload stuff or take off. This laboratory was supplied by several warehouses and factories and the Shuttle was often sent to them. It was degrading work, but like Starscream, the Shuttle had no choice.

He didn’t risk calling out, there were too many partially open doorways where someone could see what he was up to. _Unskilled workers_ like him weren’t meant to_ socialise_ with anyone while they were working and while he was in this building, he was working.

But he couldn’t lose Skyfire, who knows when he’d see him again? No, they needed to talk to him today so they could make arrangements as soon as possible. If the Shuttle agreed that it, it would be a big step for the Mech who hardly knew the Starscream, let alone the other Seekers on this Trine.

In desperation, Starscream sped up, not caring if his trolley was rattling madly, he needed to do this.

“Skyfire,” he yelled, his voice carrying across the docking bay and to Skyfire who had been about to take off.

The Shuttle paused and glanced around curiously at Starscream who continued rushing over to him.

“Starscream?” Skyfire said curiously as Starscream panted slightly. “What is it, has something happened?”

“Yes,” Starscream gasped, bent over his trolley, he didn’t think he’d ever run so fast. “Need.....to.....talk....to.....you.....”

“Can’t it wait?” Skyfire asked, not wanting to be rube but aware of the time. “I’m meant to be in Kaon shortly, I can’t really dally...”

“Please,” Starscream begged, looking up into Skyfire’s optics with his own pleading ones.

Skyfire was taken aback by this, in all the times he’d seen the Seeker, and he’d never seen him like this. Starscream had always held his head high, never submitting to the humiliating situation he found himself in, a feat Skyifre admired him for. But what had caused the proud Seeker to finally lose his cool?

“Alright, what is it you need to talk to me about?” Skyfire asked kindly, allowing the Seeker to regain his composure.

“It’s my brother, my younger brother,” Starscream said softly when he was able to speak clearly. “He’s desperately ill and will die unless he is helped.”

Skyfire felt incredible sadness wash over him, another young life lost in this cruel world. When would it all end, this constant misery and suffering?

“I’m very sorry to hear that Starscream,” he said gently, laying a hand on the Seeker’s shoulder. “But I’m afraid I don’t see what I can do, I’m not a Medic.”

“No but you’re a _Shuttle,”_ Starscream said with shining optics. “And you can take us to the place we need to go.”

“What?” Skyfire said, utterly confused. “Starscream, I don’t understand....”

“We have to get to this planet,” Starscream said seriously. “There is something there that will cure Warp but we’re running out of time. Not only will this thing only work at a certain time but I don’t think Warp will last more than a few more cycles.”

Starscream nearly choked at this but managed to compose himself. Skyfire could only stare at him.

“Look,” Starscream said. “If you agree to this, I’ll explain more but I can’t allow this getting out. We just need you to take use here.”

“I’m not really equipped for space travel,” Skyfire pointed out softly but Starscream waved this aside.

“We’ll sort that out, we’ll help fit you out so that you are.”

“I....” Skyfire said, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

He’d only been in Space once, a long time ago and he’d longed to return. But he just didn’t know about what Starscream was proposing, it sounded so risky.

“Please, I’ll do anything,” Starscream begged, seeing that the large Mech wasn’t being swayed. “I can’t give you credits, we don’t have enough but......”

He swallowed heavily before saying softly.

“If you help us I can give you certain.....favours in return.”

Now Skyfire really was shocked.

This proud and handsome Seeker was offering....interface in return for taking him and his brothers to the stars. Skyfire may not know this Seeker very well but he knew enough to know that Starscream wouldn’t offer this unless he had no other choice left.

“I...appreciate the offer,” he began carefully as Starscream’s wings drooped. “But I think I would rather take the chance to return to the stars, I hope you understand?”

Starscream stared at him for a long moment before it registered what he was saying. With a whoop of joy, he leapt up and hugged Skyfire madly around the neck, crying happily. The blushing Shuttle patted his back before the Seeker jumped back down.

“Thank you, thank you so much Skyfire,” Starscream said tearfully.

“My pleasure Starscream,” Skyfire said with a smile. “Now, I’m afraid I do have to go but if you could tell me where you live, I’ll find you later.”

Starscream gave him the location and the Shuttle saluted him before taking off. And the red and white Seeker watched him go, an ember of hope slowing growing in his Spark.


End file.
